El puño del dragón (legado inmortal)
by Skipper1
Summary: Mr. Satán se verá en una encrujicada que lo hará encarar de una vez por todas su cobardía. ¿Será lo suficientemente valiente para salvar a su amigo Boo? Los recuerdos del pasado, aunados a la ayuda de un gran amigo, le darán el impulso necesario para ser, una vez más, el salvador de su propio mundo. (fanfic para Mubi Fanfiction en "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball")


¡Saludos! Soy Skipper1. Les dejo la historia participante para el concurso "Mubi Fanfiction" lanzado en la página de facebook **"por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**. A continuación los personajes y elementos:

 **Película:** El puño del dragón.  
 **Personajes:** Satán (por sorteo) y Minotia (por elección).  
 **Título alternativo:** Legado inmortal.  
 **Género:** Libre.

La idea es contar qué hacía el personaje de sorteo durante los sucesos de esa película ya que tampoco apareció en ningún momento de la misma.

Que la disfruten.

* * *

 **El puño del dragón: legado inmortal.  
** Por Skipper1.

* * *

 _Si él no puede hacerlo, ¿quién lo hará?_

* * *

En Ciudad Satán, lugar de habitantes con valores y principios dedicados a las labores diarias, el día transcurría normal y sin aparentes preocupaciones. Los carros voladores transitaban queriendo abrirse paso en el tráfico aglomerado de las calles, tanto en lugares planos como los levantados en puentes, con prisas que a veces generaban retrasos por aquellos espacios cerrados en algunas de las zonas.

Habían pasado meses desde la derrota de Majin Boo, la tierra por fin podía estar en paz nuevamente y todos podían respirar un aire limpio y nuevo. Gracias a las esferas del dragón se pudo obtener que todos olvidaran lo aquello ocurrido en ese momento en que los guerreros Z enfrentaron a la más grande amenaza del momento. Así, la versión del Majin Boo de ahora pasaría desapercibida por todos los habitantes de los alrededores, así nadie recordaría ni sospecharía algo por esa criatura.

La familia guerrera estaba disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad como nunca antes. Gohan y Videl, entretanto, se dieron a la tarea de fungir como equipo Saiya - Man para enfrentar y detener todos esos altercados que de pronto suceden en la ciudad. Por parte de Goten y Trunks, ellos se divierten de acuerdo a su edad y a los tiempos que tienen para la actividad diaria. Gokú seguía merodeando entre labor y labor, haciendo la rutina siempre acostumbrada de todos los días tratando de realizar sus obligaciones tal como se lo pedía su esposa Milk.

Lo cierto es que todos y cada uno estaban dispersos en lo suyo. Estaban realmente disfrutando que las cosas hubieran podido llegar a su normalidad y que pudieran descansar en este momento de paz. No se sabía cuándo las fuerzas del mal iban a volver a presentarse, por lo que siempre debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

* * *

Había una parte de la ciudad que siempre resaltaba por sus lujos y por la ornamenta de su arquitectura. Era nada más y nada menos que la mansión del considerado salvador de toda la humanidad, el gran Mr. Satán. Un hombre millonario que ostenta el título de mejor luchador del mundo habido y por haber, el cual ha vendido sus historias y ha contado sus relatos donde se ha mostrado como único e inigualable. Una persona élite, ejemplar, siempre "vencedor" en los torneos de artes marciales.

En aquel espacio se puede apreciar un lugar abierto en donde el sol puede reflejarse al por mayor gracias a las aguas azules de la enorme alberca ubicada en alguna parte de la gran mansión. Consta de un gran detalle y una belleza en su arquitectura construida, desde los para soles hechos con materiales finos hasta el suelo mismo, bañado con una calidad y limpieza que refleja cualquier objeto cercano a la mayor perfección.

Un lugar que muchos hombres y mujeres considerarían el paraíso para poder recostarse ahí y descansar. Así lo estaba haciendo el dueño de la casa, mismo que reposaba con su espalda con una de las esquinas de la enorme alberca donde un soporte de relieve en sus sentaderas le permite quedar casi a medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua. En ese mismo lugar, a sus lados tenía a su disposición charolas de plata donde se encuentran bebidas dentro de copas, bocadillos de todos tipos y sabores, entre otras cosas más que podía tomar y llevárselas a la boca en el momento que le apeteciera.

El hombre tenía el torso desnudo con los vellos de fuera, unos lentes para el sol y unas toallas acomodadas en un soporte de metal redondo colocado de forma horizontal para cuando quisiera salir. Estaba disfrutando la gran vida; su postura de relajación le ayudó tener los antebrazos recargados sobre los costados de la orilla de la piscina donde descansaba, con una sonrisa que denotaba paz y tranquilidad.

\- ¡Vaya! Nada como tomarse un momento a solas después de agotadoras jornadas de conferencias de prensa... ¿Verdad Boo?

Levantó el cuello para apartar la vista del cielo y fijarla a su frente, donde pudo ver una figura grande hecha de curvas nadando en la superficie de la enorme alberca, pasando por el centro de ella. A simple vista y por el agua levantada, parecía algún tipo de bote o utensilio marítimo con propulsores integrados debido al chapoteo generado por ese cuerpo redondo.

Se le ve una cola en la cabeza que sobresale semejante a una aleta de tiburón, y su apariencia rosada hizo especial contraste con el azul de las aguas. Era Boo nadando apaciblemente sobre la alberca a un ritmo lento y constante, dando pataleos para que sus empeines hicieran la labor de provocar su movimiento y avance por toda la alberca.

Estaba boca abajo, con las manos al frente para procurar que el perro que tienen como mascota no se le hunda o ahogue. El animal seguía pataleando sobre el agua, avanzando y avanzando hacia el frente a la misma velocidad que su cuidador, el cual llevaba puesto un traje ajustado adecuado para poder hacer sus nados. Su atuendo parecía al de un buzo, oscuro y moldeado completamente a la forma de su cuerpo.

El cuadrúpedo ladraba y ladraba de entusiasmo por su actividad y Boo sonreía al contemplarlo divertirse de esa manera mientras nadaban. Satán, al ver que no le había hecho caso, vuelve a recargar su cabeza sobre la orilla donde una toalla le soporta la parte de la nuca. A su vez, su gran melena le sirve de almohada.

\- ¡Esos muchachos se están divirtiendo a lo grande! -dijo con energía- Sólo recuerda Boo que pronto tendré otra reunión con la prensa y voy a tener que ir a ese auditorio para presentarme. Puedes tomar los dulces y bocadillos que están en la mesa de siempre por si tienes hambre. Recuerda que no deben verte en público muchachote así que si alguien viene a visitarme y no estoy espera a que los asistentes salgan y atiendan ¿de acuerdo?

Recibió la aclaración característica de garganta de su amigo rosado junto con un ligero asentimiento. Vaya que andaba sonriente y divertido, viendo cómo la mascota seguía y seguía avanzando sobre el agua. Pronto empezó a tararear una canción al parecer inventada por él mismo, cosa complementaria a su contento.

Satán tomó la copa que tiene puesta en la charola de plata al lado izquierdo y se lleva el popote a la boca para disfrutar de esa rica malteada. Se trataba de lujos acostumbrados en los momentos de descanso que siempre se daba, ya sea en los entrenamientos que llegaba en realizar o en las reuniones con sus asesores, sus negocios o bien acudiendo a las conferencias donde él se presentaba como el salvador de todos.

\- Como siempre dijo mi padre... Si trabajas realmente duro, así te tienes que divertir y relajar todavía más duro ¡ja ja ja!

La risa característica y en veces socarrona del magnate de lucha parecía en veces resonar por toda la mansión aun estando a un lado de ella en ese lugar. Se sentía el rey del momento, el amo y señor de su destino. Había pocos momentos como este que podía darse para complementar sus descansos. Y siendo un millonario, se podía dar la oportunidad de añadirle los aditamentos y los conforts de lujos que quisiera, pues si algo llegaba a faltarle, solamente pedía y daba la orden para que se los trajeran.

* * *

De pronto... La relajación fue tal que lo sumergió al encanto involuntario del sueño. Esto lo llevó a permanecer ahí, con su cabeza recostada sobre la toalla y la melena, metido en las etapas rápidas del sueño que pronto lo llevaron a sacar recuerdos recónditos en su experiencia del alma.

\- Mira amor... Mira esto... ¡Tendremos un bebé!

La voz en las profundidades de su inconsciente sonó primero a un eco con las notas desvaneciéndose, como a punto de extinguirse. Pronto él volvió en sí en sus recuerdos para pasar de inmediato a ser protagonista del momento.

Su mujer se había expresado con entusiasmo para dirigirse a él al momento que le mostraba una prueba de embarazo en el cuarto de los dos. Él, con el entusiasmo subiéndole de golpe, pronto la toma de los hombros y ella le responde con rasgos corporales femeninos.

\- ¿¡Hablas en serio, de verdad hablas en serio!? -preguntó entusiasmado, con el cuerpo temblándole por la adrenalina.

\- ¡Sí cariño! ¡Seremos padres!

El joven Satán pegó unos brincos de sorpresa en su lugar, sintiendo la bendición llegar a su familia. Rió apasionado y lleno de alegría. Abrazó a su mujer con apasionamiento y ambos menearon sus cuerpos regocijados en buena vibra. Por fin iban a tener un hijo, y eso para él era la realización pura.

La alegría iluminó ese cuarto impregnado del aroma de una paternidad que ahora se respiraba gracias a ambos.

Sonrió en su presente mientras permanecía absorto a los recuerdos de su pasado. Una sonrisa de medio lado le acomodó el rostro, siendo tal el encanto del momento que sintió esos recuerdos tan presentes como su realidad misma.

\- Bobby... Qué bueno que me visitas ahora, no esperaba algo tuyo en este momento. Espero que donde quiera que estés tengas la paz que siempre estuviste buscando.

Murmuró Satán en voz baja como respuesta a esos recuerdos que le invadieron.

* * *

Súbitamente, regresando otra vez a sus recuerdos, la mujer siente un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Satán nota su comportamiento raro y empieza a preguntar por ella al momento que su pareja se queja de dolor, como si algo grave hubiera pasado con el feto.

Un grito ensordecedor se apoderó del espacio y entumeció sus sentidos auditivos. Sólo se recordó a sí mismo exclamando el nombre de ella, en aras de sujetarla y brindarle protección; pero antes de eso su sueño se interrumpe y vuelve a la realidad de golpe, con una impresión sufrida semejante al nacimiento que lo trajo al mundo.

Tal sueño lo hizo despertar en una realidad que pronto comenzó a modificarse. Un aire extraño se comenzó a propagar y junto con ello vino el cambio del cielo que se empezó a ver diferente, el cual empezó a pasar por un filtro de una totalidad distinta que lo fue cambiando completamente de color.

A través de sus gafas, Satán percibe cómo el azul cristalino del cielo comienza a desvanecerse poco a poco, siendo desplazado por un tono verdoso que comienza a usurpar su lugar poco a poco, naturaleza de su color dominante, fuerte y contaminado. Las nubes se hacen más notorias por el gran contraste acaecido, el cual ahora lo sumerge todo en un ambiente parecido al apocalipsis.

El clima cambió de golpe, el aroma se percibía a azufre, la tranquilidad de la mañana pasó a ser desplazada por una estación más agresiva en turno. De pronto la mascota de ambos se puso inquieta y empezó a nadar fuera de ahí. Salió de la alberca con sonidos lastimeros de aullidos caninos como si algo sumamente fuerte lo estuviera lastimando. Boo nota este comportamiento raro y observa extrañado su comportamiento.

El ser rosado voltea súbitamente hacia el cielo. Los ojos se le expresaron de tal modo que se pudieron ver sus pupilas a través de sus ojos rasgados que los mantienen fuera de vista la mayor parte del tiempo. Expresó su extrañeza a través de su garganta, viendo cómo todos los alrededores cambiaron de inmediato sus colores suaves y armoniosos a otros más pesados, toscos, oscuros y friolentos.

Un retumbe se escuchó cercano. Su intensidad sacudió todas las partes de la mansión del hombre millonario, incluidas las charolas de plata con sus vasos de vidrio sobre ellas. Las aguas de la alberca fueron las que sufrieron la más notoria perturbación en su superficie, agitándose como si estuvieran hirviendo, a punto de evaporarse.

Satán se apartó los lentes y los acomodó en su frente. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, aunque pronto pensó que probablemente se había tratado de alguna condición extraña de la naturaleza.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? Espero que no estén haciendo cosas extrañas con las esferas del dragón, seguramente están por pedir un deseo.

Otro retumbe más se oyó más cercano y se sintió más intenso que el anterior. Esta vez el movimiento brusco afectó de mayor manera todo lo que su radio de vibración alcanzó. Las lámparas colocadas debajo de algunas sombrillas en el espacio abierto se movían inquietas, y una que otra llegó a dar al suelo y romperse. Las sillas y los bancos para los espacios de ocio comenzaron a caerse de sus sitios, sonando con fuertes retumbes y constantes agitaciones una vez en el suelo.

El agua sufrió más cambios, esta vez propagándose en olas de tamaño que eran capaces de mover los cuerpos de quienes en ella permanecen, tal como le sucedió a Boo.

Satán flexionó su abdomen para quedar levantado de donde estaba, todavía sentado en la orilla de la alberca donde un asiento debajo del agua le permite sostenerse. Se había puesto nervioso, pues veía todos los cambios a su alrededor y no se explicaba lo que sucedía.

\- ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Si es una broma les aseguro que es de mal gusto!

Las evasiones de la realidad presentada pronto se le escaparon cuando vio algo enorme aproximarse desde el cielo. Una extremidad se liberó de entre las nubes del firmamento y descendió grande y pesada hasta caer a unos cuantos metros de su mansión sobre el suelo. Esta vez el temblor fue tal que provocó temblores equiparables al suelo debajo partiéndose.

Muchas cosas se cayeron de su lugar, sobre todo las más frágiles que servían de ornamenta para el espacio recreativo de la alberca. Las olas esta vez se levantaron a grandes alturas, con movimientos bruscos y elevados comportándose como un mar abierto bajo los efectos puros de la alta marea.

El cuerpo de Satán salió disparado hacia atrás luego de que una ola lo elevara y lo empujara para afuera. El hombre gritó desesperado, sintiendo su cuerpo retumbar y sacudirse varias veces sobre el suelo sin poder agarrar estabilidad y equilibrio apropiados. Cuando pudo recobrarse lo suficiente, agarró una de las toallas que estaban regadas en el piso y se cubrió de cintura para abajo a toda la extensión de la tela una vez se puso de pie.

\- ¿¡Pero qué rayos es esa cosa!? ¡Apareció de la nada! ¡Seguramente se trata de un experimento realizado por alguien y ahora nos asecha!

La pata enorme que pisó suelo estaba verde y escamosa, separada solamente por un naranja oscuro y tosco cubriéndole el empeine y parte de la pantorrilla. Sus largas pezuñas, de tres extremidades de larga longitud, se aferraron al suelo con firmeza. La rodilla se veía de un negro duro, como perteneciente a una dura coraza.

La impresión del hombre se vino a más cuando vio que otra extremidad se venía acercando desde la lejanía del cielo, al parecer unida a la primera desde esa altura. La otra pata de enorme tamaño pasó rozando su mansión, metiéndolo todo en un eclipse de luz que ensombreció toda esa parte que cubrió de momento en su desplazamiento, como la marca del apocalipsis a punto de comenzar.

El cuerpo de Satán temblaba mientras alzó una rodilla y aventó el perfil de su cuerpo hacia su lado izquierdo, dejando su mano izquierda a medio saludo japonés de reverencia, con esa palma pegada hacia su desnudo y peludo pecho. Gritó chuscamente como aquellas veces que ve a enemigos poderosos y bastante peligrosos a su alcance, con un sonido agudo y desesperado propio de él.

El otro pie elevado por fin hizo su aterrizaje sobre un terreno más lejano, indicando su dirección recta hacia ese punto en específico. Por la distancia y el avance se pudo apreciar posteriormente su larga y robusta cola, de una longitud apreciable al notar que se extendía más allá de los límites de sus periferias, la cual se retorcía y contorneaba ansiosamente en su punta. Nuevamente la fuerza del impacto del segundo pie aterrizando se pudo sentir en el suelo.

Satán de pronto señala a ese misterioso ser que de pronto apareció de la nada.

\- ¡Qué horrible criatura, es la cosa más asquerosa que he visto en mi vida...!

Satán abre a mayor expresión sus ojos y los parpadea varias veces, dejando caer los labios hacia abajo al grado de parecer abuelo. Luego de que parte del abdomen de ese ser se reveló después de salir de las nubes, notó que no había absolutamente nada más en la parte de arriba, faltándole prácticamente la otra mitad del cuerpo.

Boo dio un salto y se colocó al lado de su amigo. Tenía el rostro de enfado y desagrado en su máxima expresión, con los labios inferiores arrugados apretando los superiores, el compás abierto y los puños enfundados, con los codos pegados a los lados de su cuerpo. Ambos tenían la vista hacia arriba al no quedar otro lugar más al cual prestarle atención, más que a la aparición repentina de esas piernas pertenecientes a algo o alguien fuera de su comprensión.

Satán vuelve a señalar con más insistencia esa parte del físico.

\- ¿¡Ya viste Boo!? ¡Ese monstruo sólo tiene las piernas moviéndose, qué horripilante se ve! ¡Debe tratarse de un zombi para que pueda moverse así, de seguro ha de ser una especie de experimento que salió mal!

Boo estaba absorto a sus comentarios. Pronto se estremeció más de la cuenta y enseñó sus apretados dientes, levantando labios para hacerlos más expresivos. Algo lo había enfurecido de sobremanera, algo que su amigo de inmediato notó.

Al dueño de la casa se le hizo extraño que esta vez el perro no se quedó ladrando como era su costumbre. Se había ido corriendo lejos, dejándolos a ellos solos dentro de esa escena tan repentina.

Con la mirada de lado hacia su amigo rosado, Satán nota lo extraño de su conducta.

\- Boo ¿qué te sucede? No pensarás atacar a esa cosa... ¿O sí?

El sonido de molestia fue más propagado e intenso en el gordo humanoide, para después soltar de pronto una exclamación de furia que se traduce en un desplazamiento repentino en el aire dirigido hacia esa criatura caminante a gran velocidad.

Boo no dejaba de expresar esa declaración de guerra que por momentos ensordeció a Mr. Satán, casi como esos retumbes de las enormes pisadas de aquel ser. Instó en decirle que se detuviera con la palma hacia el cielo, pues el miedo era tal que tenía la incertidumbre de si era correcto iniciar un ataque de ese tipo en contra de algo tan repentino y oscuro.

\- ¡Boo regresaaaaaa!

El rosado no piscó nada de atención al aviso. Se dejó ir por todo como proyectil hacia su objetivo. Satán no entendía la furia repentina de su amigo y sólo le quedó esperar que aquel ataque sorpresa saliera a lo planeado.

Se lleva una sorpresa cuando de pronto la extremidad de la cola se baja de golpe desde los cielos hasta golpear el regordete cuerpo de su agresor desde arriba.

Le golpeó con la velocidad del vértigo, haciendo de un látigo de gran peso doblándose y torciéndose como uno. Boo cayó pesadamente hacia abajo generando una abolladura en el suelo que dio paso a su forma redonda. El retumbe sonó fuerte y pesado.

Boo notó que ese golpe había sido tremendamente fuerte, cosa que notó de inmediato cuando puso ambas manos sobre el suelo e intentó levantarse. Sintió el desequilibrio y el temblor de sus extremidades, alzando la vista hacia el cielo para ver si aquella criatura seguía donde mismo.

El gigante ya había dado otro enorme paso hacia adelante cuando lo atacó con su cola. Luego su cadera comenzó a girar y sus enormes pies obedecieron al movimiento principal. Se había dado la vuelta poniéndose de lado.

Satán se aterró al imaginarse cómo luciría su aspecto completo si tuviera la otra mitad disponible de cintura para arriba.

Boo se levantó decidido ahora que su compostura volvió a la normalidad. No dejaba de rugir de rabia, con una clara molestia hacia aquello que se había aparecido de pronto. Luego se dejó ir en vuelo otra vez dispuesto a seguir con la pelea.

Esta vez tuvo mayor destreza y pudo esquivar con agilidad los embistes de la cola del monstruo, quien al ver que ese modo de ataque ya no estaba funcionando, comienza a dar pisotones sobre las partes del cielo donde detectaba que su diminuto oponente se ubicaba. Boo lograba esquivar con efectividad, y cada momento que tenía la oportunidad, soltaba varias ráfagas de energía en forma de óvalos que iban disparados a la estructura de pies y piernas del verde monstruo.

Sin embargo... cuando intentó acercarse más de las cuenta para lanzar un ataque a mayor altura, es alcanzado por la rodilla izquierda del ente que lo arrojó fuera de la jugada nuevamente como la ocasión pasada. El golpe fue más certero y el impacto adormeció todo su cuerpo, sin serle posible reincorporarse en el aire por la fuerte intensidad de la pesada presión sobre su anatomía.

Boo esta vez gritó producto de un dolor que lo sofoca y asfixia. Su parte delantera estaba doblada más de la cuenta y tomó la figura aparente y permanente a un platillo hundido en su base.

Pronto cambió su forma y la estiró en el aire al punto de convertirse en una cortina totalmente extendida, que si en ese momento estuviera amarrado a unos hilos, habría sido confundido con un papalote. Eso le permitió parar en seco el trayecto involuntario producto del fuerte golpe del que fue objeto, para después romper esa forma y regresar a la habitual una vez que pudo detenerse en el aire.

Descendió por efecto de la gravedad y tocó suelo firme para caer en posición de cuclillas. Estaba aturdido por los golpes pero también molesto y enardecido. No dejaba de expresar su molestia a través de sus vistosos y apretados dientes, haciendo un sonido como si estuviera profundamente resentido.

Satán se le acerca desde el otro lado y llega hasta él con preocupación. Esos habían sido fuertes golpes, pero aun así siguió notando que seguía furioso. Intentó calmarlo lo mejor que pudo, poniendo las manos al frente con insistencia como alguien que intenta calmar el avance del fuego más allá de lo permitido.

\- ¡Por favor Boo déjalo ir, no nos ha hecho nada! ¡Es una bestia feroz, grande, no tenemos posibilidad alguna contra él! ¡No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa…! ¿¡Qué te tiene tan furioso!?

Boo no bajaba su actitud intensa y extraña. Estaba realmente absorto a lo que le decía Satán y seguía muy presente con la atención a esa bestia, la cual se había dejado de mover por completo, como haciendo una pausa al momento.

Mr. Satán, en un intento por tratar de comprender lo que estaba pasando, observa una y otra vez hacia donde los ojos de Boo apuntaban con tanta insistencia. En algún punto del cielo, notó algo raro en el ambiente que al parecer estaba a la mitad del camino de la bestia. Las cejas se le arquean y levantan poco a poco por la alta expresión de sus ojos, al ver cómo repentinamente varias siluetas llenas de luz se delinean y forman en lo que parecen ser varias capas flotantes.

Satán hizo un conteo rápido y pudo ver que había alrededor de más de veinte figuras ahí presentes, las cuales aparecieron por arte de magia, unas acomodadas en cercanía con las otras. Volvió a gritar en la desesperación y la angustia característica cuando se encuentra con cosas que están fuera de su comprensión.

Pronto las risas de varios seres se escucharon dentro de cada una de las túnicas grises que los cubrían por completo. Flotantes en el aire, las capas hacían sus movimientos ondulatorios por el fuerte viento que soplaba. Sus sonrisas expresivas, toscas y arrugadas sobre sus rostros iban a la par y compatibilidad de esas risas escabrosas que soltaron.

A Boo le temblaba la cara del coraje y de pronto soltó humo de su cabeza a través de los orificios ubicados alrededor de su cráneo. Satán no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, aunque ahora parecía entender el por qué la inquietud desesperada de su amigo.

\- ¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡No puede ser, son hombrecillos bastante raros, seguramente vienen de otro planeta! ¿¡Acaso los conoces Boo!?

Por la apariencia de sus formas se veía que eran de baja estatura, y por la tez de sus pieles lucían una edad avanzada. Uno en específico, cubierto por una túnica azul que también le hacía de vestuario, se destapa la capucha de la cabeza y deja ver su rostro rojizo, sus cejas sin pelo, sus dos antenas en forma de bigote y sus orejas puntiagudas. Fue éste el que se dirigió a ambos e inició con la conversación.

\- ¡Saludos terrícolas, soy el mago Hoi! –indicó con una voz que se oía ancestral y traqueteada por los años- Por lo que veo tienen un aliado muy fuerte, percibo que tiene algo en común con nosotros. –dijo aquello mientras observó insistente a Boo quien le seguía observando con desprecio. Hoi arquea una ceja y prosigue- Seguramente alguien como nosotros pudo haberte creado, no dudo que pudo tratarse de un gran mago.

Boo denotó más desprecio en sus gestos y en la expresión de su garganta. Estaba realmente molesto de volverse a encontrar con criaturas de ese tipo, por lo que su pelea y molestia con ese monstruo se debía en parte a ese hecho.

Satán comenzó a entenderlo todo y entonces se acordó de Babidi, aquel mago que liberó y se apoderó de Majin Boo.

\- ¡Con que ustedes son ese tipo de criaturas! –acusó Satán, señalándonos- Ahora entiendo por qué Boo está tan molesto. –Hoi ríe al igual que los demás compañeros, mientras señala a ambos con su dedo de uña larga.

\- Creo que me llevaré a ese chiquillo, seguramente todavía debe conservar aquello que lo hizo vulnerable a la magia de aquel entonces.

\- ¡No te atrevas! –aseveró el hombre poniéndose delante de su amigo- ¡Boo ya no es un esclavo, ahora es independiente y está conmigo!

\- ¡No estorbes terrícola insensato! –le contestó Hoi, molesto.

\- ¡Los convertiré en chocolate!

Soltó el anterior esclavo sin titubeos, al mismo tiempo que avienta la punta de la cola de su cabeza al frente para lanzar esa línea irregular de energía rosa que se dirige directamente a donde están los seres encapuchados. Satán se agachó de golpe cuando lo vio hacer eso para no ser afectado, sujetando fuertemente su cabeza de su nuca.

Hoi al principio reacciona un tanto sorprendido; pero cuando esa línea se transformó en espiral para casi dar con ellos, de pronto saca de su holgada ropa lo que parece ser una vasija de material gastado, a la cual le da uso y la interpone justo donde la punta del poder de Boo hace contacto.

El mago soltó una expresión de júbilo proveniente de su propia voz cuando logró absorber toda la masa de ese poder en lo que duraba su manifestación. Cuando terminó, volvió a guardar la vasija en su ropa holgada y actuó como si nada extraordinario hubiera pasado.

Los ojos rasgados de Boo abrieron paso a sus pupilas al sorprenderse de que su ataque había sido absorbido y detenido de esa manera. Entreabrió la boca por la misma razón, sin dejar de ver con desprecio a esos seres que flotaban en el aire.

Satán se reincorporó sin poder creer lo que había visto. De pronto… El mago Hoi adopta una postura un poco ladeada, dejando ver su palma abierta hacia el ser rosado, como estando a punto de tomarlo entre sus garras.

\- ¡Tú vendrás con nosotros!

Boo vuelve a mostrar pupilas y a entreabrir la boca, pero esta vez de una manera absorta a su voluntad. Una energía a amarillo quemado se expresó como el vapor en el aire por todo su cuerpo, como si él mismo estuviera sudando y sacando aquello fuera de su cuerpo. Satán se pone de pie y observa a su amigo en ese extraño estado donde se veía que había perdido control total de su cuerpo.

De la palma de la mano del mago salían destellos constantes que modificaban constantemente los colores de los alrededores, con lo cual lograba manifestar esa energía utilizada en Boo quien intentó resistirse pese a la gran presión de magia ejercida sobre él.

Empezó a vociferar en resistencia, diciendo "no" en varias ocasiones, agachándose y flexionando más su compás con los puños cerrados en un intento por seguir manteniendo el control.

Satán se acerca a él poco a poco mientras le dirige unas palabras, pero su amigo se encuentra totalmente sumergido en ese juego mental y de dominios. Hoi sólo se reía a manera de villano mientras aplicaba ese poder sobre su víctima.

\- ¡Ya déjalo en paz! ¡Suéltalo!

Fueron las advertencias de un indefenso Mr. Satán que no podía hacer nada ante una situación como esta. Ver que su mejor amigo estaba siendo tratado de ese modo, fue algo que trajo a su memoria la vez que lo vio pelear con el Boo maligno cuando logró desprenderlo de su cuerpo.

Sufría al verlo de esa manera, viendo que probablemente se repetiría la historia de que alguien más se hiciera con su control total.

De repente, entre tantas agitaciones de cuerpo y resistencias puestas por su parte, de pronto Boo se estira con los puños hacia arriba, como esperando que esa última acción por fin pudiera liberarlo. En vez de eso, su cuerpo se comienza a transformar en una especie de humo que emprende su movimiento y dirección hacia donde el mago apunta ahora con una vasija de otro color. La colocó entonces a donde el vapor del cuerpo poseído se fue descomponiendo y propagándose por el aire, atraído por una fuerza gravitacional que lo jalaba hacia su interior.

Satán vio cómo el cuerpo de su amigo se fue descomponiendo hasta llegar a meterse poco a poco en la boca de la vasija que Hoi sostenía con alta expectativa, recargando todo su peso en su hombro. Y cuando el cuerpo hecho humo de Boo entró por completo, el mago baja de su espalda el contenedor y lo hace desaparecer con sus actos de magia.

Satán siente la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que lamentar lo ocurrido con su amigo. Reclamó a cada rato que lo regresaran, que lo trajeran de vuelta y lo dejaran en paz; pero sólo recibió respuestas de burla en las risas de esos hombrecillos flotantes que solamente se regocijaban de la desgracia ajena.

Satán temblaba por los nervios, por la impotencia, por el miedo que esos seres y ese enorme monstruo al fondo le provocaban. Las rodillas las sentía inestables y los pies de goma como si no pudiera sostenerse. Sentía a la vez pena y remordimiento por su amigo, viendo que las posibilidades de recuperarlo eran nulas.

De pronto Hoi se mete una mano en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar a la vista un instrumento que tiene la forma de una caja color blanco y relieves de color dorado. Se veía desgastada al punto de parecer que estaba averiada. A un costado de ella se veía una manija en mal estado como si ésta hubiera sido forzada. El mago la ve con desprecio y con indiferencia.

\- Ya no necesitaré esto.

Arroja el objeto como si fuera basura y lo deja car con desgano. La caja cae enfrente de un Satán con las rodillas sobre el suelo y las manos sobre el mismo, con la mirada desesperanzada y las ganas de ahogar su pena. El objeto rebotó al frente suyo debido al impacto hasta detenerse, pero no se rompió. Quedó con la tapa hacia arriba en la posición correcta con que debe dejarse sobre una superficie.

\- ¡Este mundo perecerá!

Al decir eso, Hoi se da la vuelta y se aleja junto con los otros magos. Después de un cierto recorrido sus formas se llenan de degradado y después desaparecen, dejando la escena de la mitad del cuerpo de aquel monstruo empezando a moverse para reanudar su recorrido.

El ser se va alejando de la escena con las pisadas fuertes que seguía dando y los retumbes en las plataformas fueron cada vez menos intensas hasta desaparecer gradualmente del sentido auditivo. Satán vio cómo ese ser de gran tamaño se alejaba hasta que la niebla a lo lejos terminó por camuflar su presencia.

Ahora el magnate estaba ahí solo sin nadie que lo socorriera. Podía sentir que su mansión había quedado deshabitada, seguramente por todos los habitantes que en ella salieron huyendo cuando vieron o sintieron esas fuertes pisadas. El clima no había cambiado en lo absoluto, lucía como si algo o alguien hubiera vertido su veneno por todos lados y lo hubiera contaminado todo.

Ahí estaba, lamentando la pérdida de su amigo. Se empezó a decir mil cosas sobre lo ocurrido mientras permanecía en ese estado de vulnerabilidad total.

\- ¿¡Y ahora qué voy a hacer!? No pude hacer nada por Boo, se lo llevaron y ahora seguramente lo usarán para propósitos desagradables... -se sujeta las sienes y descansa su cuerpo sobre los calcañares- Seguramente esa cosa destruirá todo si no la detienen, tengo que advertir a Gokú y los demás... Pero... -despabila su mirada al darse cuenta de algo y luego se agacha apretándose los lados de la cabeza con más fuerza- ¿¡Y si eliminan también a esos extraños seres y no llego a tiempo para decirles que no lo hagan!? ¡Tengo la impresión de que si hacen eso Boo no regresará! - Se detiene un momento para digerir los pensamientos, volviendo a levantar la mirada- ¿Y si aun así no me escuchan y terminan con ellos? Tengo que... ¡Tengo que...!

Satán dejó caer las manos con cierta insistencia sobre el suelo. Dejó las palmas apoyadas en el piso de lujo, entrecerrando los dedos como si quisiera hacerlos puño. El semblante se le seguía arrugando por la preocupación y por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su amigo en su estado. El sudor le recorría la frente.

Luego pareció que el mundo se le apagó cuando un recuerdo en lo profundo hizo protagonismo.

* * *

Escenas rápidas y relampagueantes, de momentos de vivencia propia hace ya algunos años, donde un niño tiraba de su mano de forma insistente para que lo acompañara a los centros de recreación y a los juegos mecánicos de los parques. A él se le veía contento y también entusiasmado corriendo junto a ese pequeño, divirtiéndose a lo grande y riendo junto a él.

Otros fragmentos de escena se le vinieron después... mostrando eventos desafortunados donde toda la escena de pronto se vio envuelta en fuego. Una casa en llamas, un infante gritando por auxilio desde el ático. La escena en primera persona de un hombre abriéndose paso entre las sofocantes llamas, con todos los pedazos de los alrededores cayéndose y sonando sobre el suelo.

Unas escaleras que subió presuroso y a zancada grande, cubriéndose la cara con los antebrazos mientras lo hacía, gritando desesperado el nombre del infante.

Escenas más rápidas a modo de flashazo donde se le vio con el incendio una vez concluido, con varios ángulos tomados del azul del cielo en contraste con el negro profundo de todos los materiales hechos carbón, con él de rodillas sosteniendo la cabeza ensangrentada del pequeño, y un grito ahogado que alcanzó al más antiguo ancestro...

* * *

\- Por qué... -dijo en voz baja con la frente pesada por el recuerdo- ¿¡Por qué!?

La furia se le desató después de esa pregunta. El semblante le cambió a uno de furia la cual descargó al soltar uno de sus puños sobre el piso como si quisiera abrirse paso por el suelo. El sentido de dolor se le adormeció por el coraje de ese momento, por lo que sintió realmente pequeño el dolor punzante de su puño por efecto del fuerte contacto con la parte dura del suelo.

Ahora tenía la mirada que mezclaba dolor y furia, combinados por un instinto amenazador de querer acabar con todo en un instante. La rabia tomó el mando después de ese recuerdo, después de esa impotencia que le desagradaba tener y experimentar ante el tipo de situaciones donde no podía hacer nada para remediar las cosas.

Siempre esperando a que alguien más capaz, fuerte y poderoso salga a su rescate. Ese recuerdo se le vino y le reiteró las cosas que llegaban a pasar si seguía con esa actitud. Y ahora precisamente había ocurrido una situación similar. Estaba perdiendo a alguien que era importante para él y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Una voz infantil se escuchó de pronto dentro de la escena. Satán por un momento creyó que se trataba de su propia mente arrojando algún otro recuerdo involuntario ya que también ésta se escuchaba algo difusa, como si proviniera de un coro. Siguió en esa posición agazapada sin tomarle importancia.

Nuevamente esa voz infantil se propagó por el espacio. Debido a su insistencia y a su naturaleza, el hombre comenzó a buscarla por todas partes con la mirada.

\- Oiga usted... ¡Oiga usted! ¿Puede oírme?

La voz se escuchó nuevamente, siempre acompañada del efecto como hablando dentro de un monasterio, con la voz percibiéndose majestuosa.

Satán entonces parpadeó los ojos incrédulo. No lograba identificar al portador de esa voz ni mucho menos podía tener idea de quién se trataba. Miró para todos lados, menos a esa caja maltratada que tenía al frente suyo.

\- Oiga... ¡Oiga! Sí, por aquí.

La voz le demandó la atención requerida hacia su centro. Satán miró extrañado aquel objeto que ese mago arrojó con indiferencia. Estaba seguro que había escuchado esa misma voz provenir de esa caja, así que se empezó a levantar para acercarse un poco más hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué...? -preguntó poniendo cara de incredulidad- ¿Me hablas a mí? ¿Cómo es posible?

\- ¡Sí, puede oírme! Necesito su ayuda, ¡tenemos que acabar con esto!

Satán descubrió entones que esa voz infantil venía de esa caja. Se acercó a ella cauteloso y se agachó para poder tenerla más de cerca. Acercó una de sus manos a ella, como queriendo abrirla y escudriñar su interior. Sin embargo el miedo por no saber qué podría encontrar dentro lo deprimió.

\- Y... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué te diriges a mí? -preguntó Satán sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionar ante algo así.

\- Soy Minotia de Konatsian, hermano menor de Tapion. Fui guardián de la primera mitad del monstruo Hildegarn, pero el mago Hoi abrió esta caja y pudo liberarla por mi desgaste. Me enfrenté a aquella cosa gigante que viste pasar pero desafortunadamente perdí. Hoi no lo sabe, pero mi alma regresó a esta caja después de que perdiera la vida cuando Hildegarn me pisoteó.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Un guardián? -preguntó su interlocutor, el cual se siente un poco fuera de lugar por estarle hablando a una caja parlante.

\- Agradezco que se haya deshecho de esta caja y la haya arrojado justo frente a ti. Ahora necesito que por favor me ayudes.

El empresario se quedó pasmado como nunca antes. Seguía en posición agazapada dirigiendo palabras con ese artefacto, sin poder creerse todavía que pudiera contener un alma con la cual pudiera mantener dicha conversación.

\- ¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo?

\- Escucha... -la voz de Minotia se hizo más severa- Si ese monstruo junta las dos mitades será el fin de este planeta. Pero antes de intentar detenerlo, tenemos que encargarnos de los magos sobrevivientes de nuestra galaxia. Sospecho que mi hermano no podrá retener la otra mitad por mucho tiempo en su interior, así que debemos detener a esos magos que le están otorgando poder al monstruo Hildegarn.

\- Pero... Mis amigos los enfrentarán, ellos son bastante fuertes, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. -desvió Satán, regresándole la vieja costumbre de irse por la tangente.

\- ¡No entiendes! -increpa el pequeño. Satán se estremece a período corto- La prioridad son los magos, ellos están influenciando con su energía este mundo y lo irán transformando a como lo estás viendo ahora mismo. -Satán echa un vistazo a los alrededores y comprende el cambio sufrido por el mismo ambiente- Además, tienes un amigo al cual rescatar.

Ese último comentario acabó con toda excusa. Él sabía que Boo debía ser rescatado, pero dudaba que realmente pudiera llegar a tiempo para explicarles a todos lo que había pasado con él. También estaba la incertidumbre de no saber qué método utilizar para poder recuperar a su amigo, pues esos magos al parecer podían ocultarse perfectamente y no podrían ser atrapados a tiempo.

\- Y entonces ¿qué podemos hacer? Se llevaron a Boo y pueden utilizarlo para algo atroz. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Soy un simple humano.

\- Ya no tengo cuerpo, sólo mi alma permanece dentro de esta caja. No tengo otras manos que las tuyas, no puedo desplazarme para realizar por mí mismo la tarea de detener esto. Tienes que llevarme contigo e ir a donde te indique. Cualquier criatura del universo, por pequeña que pueda parecer, puede hacer grandes cosas. Estoy aquí frente a ti y no fue coincidencia. Es una señal del destino. Nos tendremos el uno al otro y cada uno aprovechará lo que al otro le falta. No tengo cuerpo, no puedo desplazarme; pero tú sí puedes.

Satán tragó saliva. Estaba sintiendo aquella sensación que sólo el compromiso podía provocar, aquel que muchas veces le era difícil agarrar como tal en situaciones extremosas como esta.

Una fuerte presencia, como algo marcado por el destino, le estaba indicando que ese es el camino que debía tomar. Debía ayudar a esta entidad, debía apoyarlo a como se pedía. Ser sus pies para moverse y ser sus manos para actuar.

Minotia siguió hablando para terminar de convencerlo.

\- No te preocupes sobre cómo lo solucionaremos, yo te daré las herramientas para que lo logres. -Satán estaba en estado aparentemente petrificado, producto de estar frente a una decisión que exige una respuesta inmediata- Ten, esto ayudará enormemente.

Un objeto semejante a una concha se aparece justo frente a él. Apareció por arte de magia, bañado en principio en una presencia azul que le terminó de dar forma hasta que se materializó y con ello ese aura desapareció. Se trataba de una ocarina que en características posee unos orificios alrededor así como una forma de pipa en la parte superior, donde en apariencia se le puede soplar para producir alguna aparente melodía.

Satán se sintió intimidado por semejante efecto de magia, habiéndose hecho un poco hacia atrás cuando vio aquel objeto tomar forma de esa manera frente a él.

\- Y... ¿qué es esto? -preguntó el hombre, todavía consternado.

\- Es mi ocarina. Con ella logré controlar al monstruo Hildegarn cuando estaba completo y pude sellar la mitad que viste junto conmigo dentro de esta caja. Esta ocarina nos servirá para controlar y encerrar a los magos aquí mismo. Todavía son espectros, creímos que solamente había sobrevivido Hoi pero en realidad encontró la manera de traer a más de los suyos a su mundo. Como no tengo cuerpo, tú serás quien la toque por mí.

\- ¿Y cómo es que se toca? -trató de inquirir Satán.

\- No te preocupes por eso, el instinto te guiará. Ahora tómala y llévala contigo al igual que esta caja. Yo te guiaré y te diré a qué lugares iremos a partir de ahora. Me ayudarás a detenerlos y con eso tu mundo no sufrirá las mismas catástrofes que pasaron con el nuestro. Cuento contigo. Es hora de actuar.

\- Entonces... -se agachó lo suficiente para tomarla entre sus manos- ¿Tengo que hacer sonar esto enfrente de ellos?

\- Así es. Tenemos que actuar y rápido. Aun si Hildegarn lograra renovarse, tenemos que detener a toda costa a los magos para que no le sigan dando energía; de lo contrario eso monstruo podría evolucionar. Vayamos ahora.

Satán recogió la caja y la sujetó con su mano libre, teniendo la ocarina en la otra. Se le quedó viendo a ambos objetos para contemplar sus detalles. No cabía duda que se trataba de objetos antiguos venidos de otro planeta. Luego se le quedó viendo un rato a los cielos y a los alrededores, apreciando cómo ese pesado ambiente estaba actuando como un elemento corrosivo para todo lo demás, dentro del filtro verdoso que lo apaga todo.

Un sentido de justicia empezó a reinar por arriba de su incertidumbre. Vio al cielo y encontró que no había futuro. Habían sido encerrados en una especie de atmósfera que por sí sola era capaz de mermar y apagar toda pizca de esperanza y de fe. Sintió un peligro verdadero como nunca antes, a la vez adquiriendo un deber de hacer algo al respecto después de que muchas veces salía huyendo o dejando a su suerte a sus amigos quienes siempre hacían frente a este tipo de situaciones.

Había un elemento extra que lo tenía bastante preocupado: su amigo Boo estaba en peligro. Recordó cuando le salvó la vida aquella vez que ese matón se metió a la casa de ambos y le disparó a él en el pecho. Habría muerto de no haber sido por la ayuda de su amigo, aunque eso desató la liberación del Boo maligno. Siempre sintió que le estaba en deuda, y siempre se lo intentó compensar con buenos tratos y el ofrecimiento de una amistad sincera.

Era ahora o nunca cuando más lo necesitaba. No lo iba a defraudar por nada del mundo y lo iba a recuperar a como diera lugar.

Satán tomó una decisión determinada, asintió para sí mismo y fue corriendo a su mansión para vestirse. Se metió a su cuarto y de ahí se dirigió a su armario. Rápidamente buscó su traje de héroe, se cambió con él a la velocidad del rayo, ajustó su pantalón y se amarró su capa de pestaña prominente y puntiaguda en su cuello. Su bata ahora era de un color morado oscuro, más intenso y colorido que el siempre habituado. La capa de un rosa llamativo que le daba a su cuerpo un contraste perfecto.

Sólo que esta vez no se puso su cinturón. En vez de eso agarró una de las cintas de artes marciales que tenía colgadas en un tubo metálico de soporte en su armario y se la amarró a la cintura. De un lado de la cinta decía el nombre "Bobby" y del otro lado se leía "Videl".

Salió corriendo de ahí una vez terminó de ponerse las botas.

Se guardó la ocarina en uno de los espacios de su uwagi y con las dos manos sostiene la caja donde reside el alma de Minotia, para que tenga rango libre para detectar la presencia de los magos.

* * *

Habían partido rumbo a una de las montañas boscosas de la capital. Satán se había agotado después de subir una de ellas y se recargó sobre una piedra. Empezó a observar por todos los lados del paisaje para detectar la presencia de alguno de los magos sin éxito. Su vista no detectaba nada y eso lo inquietaba.

\- Creo que nos equivocamos, no veo nada por aquí.

\- Permanece atento, ahora que soy espíritu puedo detectarlos con facilidad. Hay cosas que no se ven a simple vista porque pertenecen a otras dimensiones... -su voz cambia a una total de alerta- ¡Cuidado! ¡A tu derecha!

Satán volteó a la dirección indicada y pronto huyó de unas descargas de energía que fueron disparadas en su contra. Empezó a dar brincos y brincos mientras esos relámpagos erraban una y otra vez sobre el suelo, cuando él daba los saltos y evitaba que lo golpearan. Gritaba desesperado y chusco, sintiendo el empalagamiento incómodo como si huyese a ser picado o mordido por una serpiente o por una rata.

Se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles del bosque. Intentó ver por el rabillo del ojo lo que había después del tronco, y entonces notó una especie de espectro el cual estaba buscándolos flotando en el aire.

\- Es uno de los magos. -confirmó Minotia a través de la caja que Satán sostiene en sus manos, hablando casi en susurro para no ser escuchado- Rápido, en cuanto venga hacia acá dejas la caja en el suelo y empiezas a tocar la ocarina.

\- Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, puedo equivocarme. -se agachó recriminándole al objeto contenedor de Minotia observándolo fijamente.

\- Confía en mí, la melodía saldrá por sí sola.

Satán tragó saliva y sintió la misma sensación a ser perseguido por un fantasma. Aguardó con nerviosismo detrás del árbol con los labios jalados hacia los lados y el sudor sobre su piel.

\- ¡Ahora!

Minotia le dio la orden para que se asomara de golpe, dejara la caja en el suelo y sacara la ocarina para tocar la melodía. En vez de eso, Satán sufre un tropiezo, cae enfrente del mago y deja caer la caja sobre el pasto. El hombre se pone a temblar enfrente del enemigo el cual reacciona desafiante, dispuesto a aprehenderlo de inmediato.

Satán echa a correr en cuanto el mago maligno deja ver sus garras hacia el frente para tomarlo entre sus manos. Se levantó torpemente del suelo y se impulsó con brazos y pies para realizar su despegue. Se iba de un lado a otro, en veces virando de izquierda a derecha, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y la espalda en curva.

El mago estaba detrás de él y le empezó a lanzar disparos con el dedo índice, emitiendo sonidos de asechos en su voz con afán de asustarlo. Satán se daba la vuelta y huía de nuevo, intentando todas las direcciones posibles para que el otro no lograra tomarlo en sus manos.

El hombre de melena abultada pasó otra vez de largo la caja mágica con el mago detrás de él. Minotia le increpó lo que debía hacer justo ahora.

\- ¡Toca la ocarina, tócala ahora! ¡No corras y hazlo!

Le dijo aquello al ver que su guía solamente estaba corriendo con el objeto en mano sin realizarle la función adecuada. Satán decidió entonces que era momento de encarar el miedo.

Plantó ambos pies sobre el suelo para que resbalaran su trayectoria y pudiera detenerse de golpe. Con el temblor aun presente en sus manos, acerca la punta de la ocarina a su boca. Por momentos volvió a dudar al ver que ese mago se seguía acercando sanguinario, pegando esos gritos que descontrolarían a cualquiera. El nerviosismo no lo dejó concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Confía en mí!

La orden de Minotia fue clara para él y le regresó la paz que necesitaba. Satán confió como estando a punto de arrojarse al vacío, dejarse caer y esperar a que un milagro lo salvara.

Entonces cerró los ojos, se irguió completamente, empezó a soplar y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo que nunca antes había emprendido, empezando a sonar una melodía que le era ajena.

La música de la ocarina brotó tranquila y sin prisas, como si su autor supiera la paciencia de las notas y el ritmo que debían tomar para sonar efectivas. Ello permitió el contraste intenso y marcado a la situación que estaba atravesando, pero que ahora se había paralizado por la onda vibratoria de la ocarina que lo abarcó todo.

El cuerpo entero de Satán se empezó a iluminar de un blanco que parecía sagrado. El mago que hace un momento estaba persiguiéndolo con esa actitud de asecho, ahora se había mostrado vulnerable y asustado. Se quiso alejar de ahí, pero pronto una energía proveniente de la caja lo empezó a absorber, parecido a como Boo lo fue cuando fue metido en esa vasija.

La víctima intentó con todas sus fuerzas escapar de esa fuerza gravitacional, mostrando ahora la cara de espanto que tenía por estar envuelto en esa situación. Continuó siendo gradualmente absorbido por ese viento que provenía de la caja y que hacía de succión, la cual había abierto su tapa para iniciar con ese proceso de captura.

Satán abría los ojos de vez en cuando esperando que esto estuviera teniendo resultado. Aun viendo los frutos, prefería mantenerlos cerrados para disfrutar de esa melodía tan exquisita que salía de ese aparato en apariencia común.

La última partícula del mago maligno distorsionado por el viento por fin entra por completo dentro de la caja, la cual cierra su tapa automáticamente después de terminar la tarea. Satán siguió tocando la melodía, absorto del tiempo y del peligro que corrió hace unos instantes, hasta que Minotia le interrumpe el trance.

\- Listo. Puedes parar.

Satán salió de su trance y se retiró la ocarina de su rostro. Luego de observarla, fija su vista hacia la caja que había acabado de absorber al mago.

\- Increíble, este artefacto pudo ser capaz de encerrar a ese mago. -declaró prestándole la atención al objeto sobre su mano.

\- Con esa ocarina fui capaz de encerrar el extremo inferior de Hildegarn junto conmigo dentro de esta caja, así que tiene el mismo efecto con estos magos. El que hemos atrapado está ahora sellado y no podrá escapar. Pronto será purificado.

\- Entonces... -pone mirada determinada alzando un puño al frente- Sólo hay que repetir esto con los que nos faltan. ¡Tenemos que llegar con ese anciano de pacotilla que se llevó a Boo!

\- ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.

El viaje siguió con la determinación del otrora luchador marcada en su frente. Tomó la caja para llevarla otra vez consigo, guardando nuevamente la ocarina dentro de sus mangas.

* * *

Recorrieron diferentes lugares de la ciudad e incluso fueron más allá de la misma. Desde sitios desérticos hasta sitios abandonados como destruidos de los habitantes que fueron asechados por el monstruo Hildegarn. Las ruinas en Ciudad Satán eran ya notorias y había grandes edificaciones seriamente dañadas por altos impactos sobre ellas.

Satán realizó la tarea de ser los pies y brazos de Minotia para ir en búsqueda de esos magos a los que lograban encontrar gracias a las habilidades del pequeño encerrado en la caja. Fueron encontrando de uno por uno, y en ocasiones se encontraban con dos o tres más en grupo. El varón de barba cuadrada llamaba la atención de los magos para distraerlos, los cuales se dejaban llevar por el asecho y entonces él aprovechaba para sacar la ocarina y tocarla cuando sus perseguidores habían pasado cerca de la caja mágica que muchas veces dejaba en el suelo.

La melodía resultante de hacer uso del instrumento los paralizaba casi de inmediato y era capaz de frenar sus traslados para luego comenzar a ser succionados dentro del contenedor. Satán siempre encontraba dificultades para tocar el instrumento adecuadamente, propiciado por los períodos de miedo que pasaba en las persecuciones o ataques que recibía de sus enemigos.

Poco a poco los magos fueron cayendo gracias a las acciones de Satán y al poder de Minotia. El hombre de traje se comportó heroicamente en varias ocasiones, como aquella en la que logró salvar a un niño cuando uno de los magos intentó posesionarlo para hacerse de su cuerpo, tocando la ocarina en el momento preciso.

En ocasiones el magnate se presentaba como el héroe y salvador, más orientado a ostentar la decisión tomada de hacer frente a sus miedos que alardear posiciones sólo para engañar a la prensa. Señalaba a los magos que encontraba y los provocaba con esas palabras, siendo atrapado más de una ocasión por la magia de alguno que lo paralizaron de pies a cabeza y no le permitían moverse.

Entonces usaba su ingenio en su habla para engañarlos y que de alguna manera lo soltaran. Después de que lograba atraparlos en su treta, sacaba la ocarina y la tocaba para que fueran absorbidos por la caja mágica.

Después de lograr cazar a un gran número de magos, Satán se recarga en una de las ruinas que quedaron de los edificios, usando como asiento lo que había quedado de uno de los pilares del rascacielos. Ahí jadeó lo que su cuerpo le demandaba para jalar aire y continuar, recuperándose con las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras tiraba aliento.

\- ¿Cuántos más nos faltan?

\- Unos cuantos más y terminaremos con esto, ánimo.

Le inquirió Minotia para que se animara. Luego escucharon unos pasos gigantes retumbar los suelos así como las construcciones que aun quedaban en la ciudad. Satán recordó con zozobra esos retumbes y nerviosamente se asomó por sobre el obstáculo de escombro donde se ocultaba.

La cara se le puso chusca de la impresión y sintió el cuerpo punzante en parálisis nerviosa.

\- Es... Es... ¡Esa cosa! ¡Y al parecer está completa! -subrayó al ver a aquel monstruo en su verdadera forma y tamaño a lo lejos, el cual pasaba entre los edificios destruidos a pasos pausados.

\- ¡Tenía razón, mi hermano no iba a resistir mucho! -se lamentó Minotia- ¡Rápido! Tenemos que seguir. Tenemos que alejarnos de Hildegarn, no podemos hacer nada contra él. ¡Sigamos atrapando a esos magos!

Satán obedeció mil veces esa petición que verse la cara con esa abominación.

Continuaron su camino por toda la ciudad, siendo el hombre guiado por el instinto de Minotia quien le indicaba hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse.

* * *

Después de un par de intentos exitosos de atrapar a otros magos, Minotia le informa que sólo les quedaba uno. Para entonces se habían acercado a otro punto de la ciudad donde el enorme monstruo estaba peleando con Gokú y sus amigos. Ahí Satán notó la presencia de un ser pequeño que estaba dándoles la espalda, justo a la altura de un edificio. El color de su piel y su atuendo lo indicaban todo: se trataba del mago Hoi.

A Satán se le estremeció el cuerpo y las facciones cuando comprobó su identidad.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Por fin te he encontrado! ¡Regrésame a Boo!

Le amenazó Satán con marcada intención. El mago lo escuchó desde la altura donde se encontraba y se volteó para verlo en detalle. Al fondo se veía al monstruo Hildegarn un tanto distinto en apariencia a la anterior, en combate directo con los guerreros Z.

\- ¡Oh no, ha logrado evolucionar!

Minotia mencionó aquel hecho desafortunado cuando vio a ese gigantesco ser cambiar de textura y apariencia. Satán en cambio no estaba prestando atención a eso, sino a ese mago que tenía en su posesión a su amigo.

\- ¡Rápido, tenemos que atrapar a Hoi antes de que Hildegarn siga evolucionando!

El mago prestó marcada atención a la voz proveniente de esa caja que ese hombre estaba sosteniendo en una de sus manos. Dobló una ceja y levantó otra, y en su rostro reflejó su percepción sobre su identidad.

\- Con que... Tú debes ser aquel que guardaba la parte inferior del cuerpo, deberías estar muerto.

\- Cometiste el error de no destruir mi contenedor, y ahora te saldrá caro.

Ambos discutieron en ese momento en el que Hoi se sintió un tanto nervioso al ver que ambos se habían aliado para un objetivo en común. El hecho de que muchos de sus compatriotas estuvieran desapareciendo sobraron sentido para él. Tal vez ellos eran los directos responsables.

\- ¡Entrégame a Boo! -Satán reclamó desafiante.

\- ¡Ja! No te voy a devolver a esta cosa, servirá a mis propósitos. -vuelve a mostrar la vasija donde tiene encerrado a su víctima- La volveré la criatura más servicial y poderosa después de Hildegarn, ¡me ayudará a gobernar el Universo!

\- ¡Nooo! ¡No lo permitiré!

Satán dejó abajo en el suelo a la caja con cuidado y después sacó la ocarina de entre sus mangas. Se empezó a concentrar en la pronunciación de la melodía, relajando brazos y semblante, con los ojos cerrados para comenzar a concentrarse.

\- ¿Qué pretenden hacer con eso? No será suficiente para detener a Hildegarn.

Sentenció Hoi seguro de su declaración; pero pronto notó un cambio cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar. Aparte de que el cuerpo de su portador se iluminó, el mago empezó a sentir una fuerte presión sobre él mismo que lo empieza a jalar hacia donde están ellos en contra de su voluntad.

Eso lo puso nervioso y en sensación de peligro. Pronto notó que su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a deformar en el transcurso de la pieza musical de la ocarina, y de seguir así estaría en peligro de ser succionado por esa caja que ya había abierto su tapa, mostrando un vacío completo en su interior que funge como fuerza de atracción.

\- ¡Maldita sea...! ¡Déjame en paz y mejor sé mi sirviente!

Los ojos de Hoi se llenaron de un rojo amenazante. Su aura se liberó a través de un humo que se propaga a las alturas y se va descomponiendo constantemente conforme más extensión iba alcanzando.

Ante eso Satán se siente realmente inquieto y se distrae de inmediato. Como consecuencia había dejado de tocar la ocarina, y en respuesta la fuerza de atracción de la caja había perdido su fuerza. Aun cuando el poder de Minotia todavía era capaz de mantener al mago dentro del rango, no resultaba suficiente si el objeto que portaba su ayudante no realizaba su determinada función.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué es lo que te sucede!?

Preguntó el alma de la caja de forma alarmante. Pronto se da cuenta que los ojos de ese hombre se están contaminando de un rojo intenso y que sus ropas, así como la tez de su piel, se estaban volviendo oscuras. Su cuerpo se doblaba y se estiraba como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Sus manos tenían ganas de quebrar con su postura armoniosa y amenazaban con dejar caer la ocarina en cualquier momento.

Satán había adoptado una postura corporal como nunca antes. En su talante y expresiones de su cuerpo, así como sus gritos desesperados, daban cuenta de que estaba generando resistencia a las influencias del mago. En tanto Hoi reía escabrosamente, y Minotia se sintió impotente de no poder hacer nada debido a su estado.

El pequeño Konatsian entendió entonces que esto se trataba de una batalla interna que tenía que librar ese ser humano. Sabía de antemano que estos magos tenían el poder de agarrarse de las más grandes debilidades del alma y usarlas para sus propósitos, tal como estaba sucediendo ahora. Lo único que podía hacer era brindarle palabras de apoyo y de aliento para que saliera adelante en esa situación en la que ahora había sido metido en contra de su voluntad.

En el interior de Satán las cosas se movieron en revolución. Recuerdos de su pasado pasaron como películas con una velocidad de adelanto que recorrieron su vida desde que fue pequeño hasta unos años atrás. Luego pareció que volvía en sí por unos momentos pero nuevamente era atrapado por esos recuerdos. Un aura maligna se estaba desprendiendo de su cuerpo, amenazando con hacerlo perder el control.

\- ¡Resiste! ¡No cedas! ¡Resiste!

Insistió Minotia a través de la caja en el suelo, esperando que su amigo lograra salir adelante ante tan dura prueba.

* * *

\- Yo...

Soltó Satán cuando se le presentaron las imágenes de su esposa y mujer cuidando al bebé entre los dos. Luego el tiempo avanzó rápido y le presentó aquellas veces en que el pequeño, ya con algunos años de edad, se iba corriendo en el campo libremente mientras se divertía a lo grande. Otra escena más irrumpe y le muestra los juguetes que recibía de sorpresa en días de navidades, con él de joven tomándole fotos a su nueva familia.

\- hice todo...

Escenas de una tormenta amenazando el cielo se aparecieron. Escenas de primera persona con él corriendo al lado de su mujer, sabiendo que aquello se convertiría en una catástrofe. Intentando llegar a su hogar antes de que algo malo pasara. Un rayo cayendo con suma intensidad y cercanía comenzó a prender fuego al hogar de ellos el cual comenzaron a ver arder a unos metros de distancia en su avance.

\- lo que...

La casa haciéndose pedazos, los materiales de construcción cayendo peligrosamente por donde él pisaba. Subiendo las escaleras con prisa, esperando llegar a tiempo. Sacando el cuerpo del niño y llevándoselo consigo, después recostándolo en una parte cercana donde los escombros estaban ya hechos carbón. Escenas de reanimación de su parte, presionando fuertemente sobre su pecho y soplando sobre su boca para suministrarle aire. Ninguna reacción, sangre entre sus dedos al haber tomado su cabeza, recostarla en su pecho y llorarle como magdalena.

\- Pude.

Los ojos de Minotia estaban fijos desde el interior de la caja, observando todo lo que pasaba. De pronto el hombre asomó una fuerza de voluntad que le permitió volver a recobrar postura y acercarse poco a poco la ocarina hasta dar con su boca sobre el orificio largo correspondiente para emprender la melodía.

Los dedos listos en sus posiciones, el aire tomado y preparado, los músculos relajados... y la visión del rostro de ese niño, el cual lo mira inmaculado, pareciendo un ángel.

\- No fue tu culpa.

* * *

La ocarina empezó a sonar después de esas palabras. Poco a poco, el aura maligna que lo envolvía desapareció por su reemplazo a otra más tranquila y armoniosa de color azul. Se le vio otra vez el semblante tranquilo, la pena fuera de su conciencia, con una fuerza que de inmediato se expresó cuando el poder de atracción volvió a su normalidad, atrayendo nuevamente al mago con fuerza.

Hoi vuelve a luchar en contra de ese tremendo poder que lo quiere absorber por completo. Grita desesperado temiendo por su vida. Sus pies ya dejaron de tocar suelo y empezaron a ser deformados por la fuerza de succión sobre ellos.

Debido a la fuerza brusca del efecto de la caja sobre él, Hoi deja caer accidentalmente la vasija donde aprisionaba a Boo. Ésta se rompe ante el contacto fuerte sobre el suelo e inmediatamente libera un gas blanquecino que se acumula justo al lado, para luego dejar al descubierto el cuerpo inerte y recostado de Boo en su lugar.

Hoi, en un intento desesperado por liberarse, dispara una energía invisible sobre la caja que intenta aprehenderlo y encerrarlo cuando sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de rojo. Ésta sufre un rebote por consecuencia del acto que la avienta hacia un extremo. Se le cierra la tapa por consecuencia luego de que quedó boca abajo después de un arrastre por el suelo.

Con ello el efecto de succión se terminó. El cuerpo de Hoi vuelve a la normalidad y pronto se da cuenta que puede volver a recobrar la movilidad, deteniéndose en una parte del cielo. Ve con coraje lo que le había pasado y refunfuña entre dientes. Vio hacia un costado suyo los pedazos de la vasija al lado del ser de gran tamaño que hace poco había atrapado. Satán se da cuenta de lo que había pasado y deja de tocar la ocarina.

Primero observó a su lado izquierdo que la caja mágica estaba cerrada y en desorden. Luego algo a su derecha le llamó la atención y volteó para ver de qué se trataba. Su asombro se expresó a mil cuando comprobó que era el cuerpo de su amigo el cual estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo. Corrió a socorrerlo sin dudarlo, intentando reanimarlo y diciendo su nombre para que reaccionara.

Hoi sigue estremecido y enojado. Estaba por darles ataque, pero de pronto la escena detrás llama su atención y gira su tronco para plantar su mirada en la parte donde Hildegarn seguía combatiendo. Entonces empezó a sopesar prioridades y poco a poco ganó la de estar al pendiente de su monstruo que seguirse entreteniendo por lo otro. Dio un par de vistazos hacia una escena y otra en su proceso de decisión, hasta que finalmente emprende vuelo y comienza a saltar sobre los edificios para partir lejos de ahí.

Satán se quedó agitando los hombros de Boo para que reaccionara, pero no encontraba respuesta alguna. La pelea entre los guerreros Z y el monstruo seguía ocurriendo a unas cuadras de distancia.

\- ¡Hoi escapó! Sólo nos falta él para...

Minotia nota que Satán estaba sumamente interesado en revivir a su amigo, mismo que no respondía. Sintió pena por lo que estaba viendo y mejor permitió que siguiera a su cuidado y reanimación.

\- Tal vez... Tu amigo no se reanimará hasta que atrapemos o demos fin al mago Hoi. -interrumpió Minotia después de un rato de quedarse callado.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Y ahora se nos ha escapado.

Volteó a ver a Minotia con cara de tristeza y unas gotas de lágrimas en los rabillos de sus ojos.

Satán corre de vuelta a la escena y se asoma por uno de los edificios desgastados que le bloquea la mirada. Una melodía a lo lejos se estaba escuchando, dura un rato en funcionamiento y después se detiene. Minotia en sus adentros reconoció de inmediato ese tono y supo que había sido su hermano el que la había tocado.

Vuelve a prestar atención al mismo lugar donde Hildegarn volvió a reaparecer y se coloca en medio de esa calle donde sólo unas cuadras de separación marcan la distancia entre él y la escena. Duda si acerarse o no, pues esa bestia fue la que atacó a Boo de ese modo y lo dejó mal herido, cosa que los magos habían aprovechado para llevárselo.

Entre sus disyuntivas, de pronto Minotia siente una perturbación en los sentidos que le indica algo sumamente importante. Satán entonces había decidido que era momento de actuar, y cuando estuvo listo para comenzar a dirigirse a donde estaba el monstruo, su compañero lo detiene con sus palabras.

\- ¡Espera! -Satán se frena y voltea a su derecha para ver la caja en el suelo donde se le había olvidado- Hoi... Hoi ha muerto. Al parecer ese monstruo lo aplastó.

\- ¿Qué?

Satán se quedó ahí y observó el resto de los sucesos. Luego de que desapareció por un momento y volvió a resurgir cuando se logró escapar del cuerpo de Tapion, Gokú se había transformado en la tercera fase de Súper Saiya - Jin y comenzó a darle pelea.

Después de unos golpes recibidos por el gigante, finalmente aprovecha una brecha y se deja ir con toda su energía sobre él. Descubre su punto débil y lo perfora con su puño transformado en dragón el cual se enrosca sobre el cuerpo de Hildegarn hasta convertirlo en polvo estelar.

Se origina un orificio donde las nubes del firmamento se han abierto para dar paso a las partículas producto de ese ataque y desintegración. Poco a poco las nubes se van dispersando y van abriendo paso al cielo azul.

Ver lo claro del día y lo puro de la atmósfera fue para Satán un alivio. Entendió que todo se había acabado gracias a su amigo. Se dejó caer rendido de rodillas con las plantas abiertas a los lados a modo de tijera y las manos rendidas a los lados. Dio grandes suspiros y agradeció que todo esto por fin haya terminado.

Luego escuchó murmullos de alguien quien apenas se había logrado despertar. Satán inmediatamente volteó a su derecha y vio que se trataba de su amigo el cual había logrado reaccionar. Corrió insistente a donde estaba y lo llamó por su nombre varias veces, mientras el ser rosado se levanta de medio cuerpo y pone su mirada sobre su amigo.

Satán puso cara de alivio y tristeza al mismo tiempo mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros. En ese momento le había pedido que dijera algo y entonces Boo le respondió.

\- Tengo hambre.

Satán reaccionó sorprendido, luego no aguantó más y se dejó caer en abrazo hacia su amigo.

Se ponía a llorar de forma chusca, alegre de que estaba totalmente bien. Los brotes de lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos a los aires a cada rato. Boo sonrió y esperó a que el despabilamiento pronto lo dejara volver en sí por completo.

El bigotudo luego escuchó algo romperse a cierta distancia. Un chasquido vino como consecuencia de que la caja mágica se había roto en pedazos. Pronto liberó algo que se empezó a elevar como energía pura de tonos pasteles azules que empezó a tomar forma conforme alcanzaba su altura. Después nota cómo la ocarina guardada dentro de su ropa se descompone en varias partículas de energía hasta desvanecerse, para luego reaparecer en las manos del alma de un niño que comenzó a tocarla en su viaje al cielo.

El alma había tomado forma y dejó ver a un ser pequeño con el pelo parado en línea. Su ropaje completo lucía como la de un soldado, con unas hombreras largas y redondas y una espada guardada y sujetada en su espalda por una tira.

Boo y Satán se le quedaron viendo mientras seguía tocando su melodía. Luego ese pequeño abrió los ojos, los vio desde lo alto y les dedicó un pensamiento que ambos escucharon mientras continuaba alejándose sin dejar de tocar la ocarina.

\- "¡Bien hecho, Hildegarn por fin ha desaparecido! Tienes unos amigos muy fuertes". -Satán se pone de pie mirándolo desde abajo.

\- Tú eres Minotia ¿cierto?

\- "Así es, me alegra poder conocerte por fin a cuerpo completo, aunque sea por un instante. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste aquí y lo que contribuiste para que pudiéramos exterminar a esos magos". -se queda un momento callado y lo mira con mayor atención- "Ese niño... El de tus sueños... Fue tu hijo ¿verdad?" -Satán se conmovió cuando Minotia notó aquello.

\- Sí... Se llamaba Bobby. -dijo con voz tierna. Minotia sonríe y dice sus últimas palabras.

\- "Siempre fuiste un gran padre con él, ten por seguro que ahora está en un lugar mejor. Nos estaremos viendo en otra vida..." -su alma se aleja a mayor velocidad y altura y se comienza a desintegrar en halos de partículas- "¡Hasta siempre!"

Satán lo despide conmovido y alegre hasta que se termina de dividir en numerosas partículas rumbo al cielo. Sintió que realmente había hecho algo importante en su vida, algo que nunca creyó que iba a ser capaz de lograr. Hasta él mismo, en ese preciso momento, se desconocía por completo. Se preguntó nuevamente si él había sido ese mismo hombre que fue capaz de conseguir semejante logro, dejando a un lado al miedoso de siempre que raras veces se atrevía a arriesgarse de ese modo.

* * *

Satán y Boo se van de las ruinas. Su amigo rosado lo lleva en vuelo para arribar en la mansión. No había sufrido daños y eso le facilitó poder llegar y hacer sus preparativos inmediatos.

Volvió a poner su traje de héroe de vuelta en su guardarropa. La cinta en su cadera se la quitó con cautela y la guardó cual tesoro en su caja, dejándola colgada en el mismo tubo donde la tomó. Los dos nombres en cada extremo quedaron colgados y visibles, y él sonrió al ver que, una vez más, había cumplido una promesa.

Se enfundó una ropa en ese descanso en forma de túnica de color morado. No le importó el calor y se sintió realmente cómodo al vestirla.

Salió al patio de su jardín mientras que Boo volvió a meterse a la piscina junto con la mascota para entretenimiento propio, como parte del plan para disimular lo ocurrido hace rato.

Y con la mirada al cielo notó una formación en las nubes que inmediatamente le trajeron su dedicatoria en pensamientos.

\- "Bobby, lo hicimos otra vez. Te he cumplido lo que he prometido. Dije que sería el luchador más reconocido del mundo y lo logré. Dije que sería sumamente exitoso y lo cumplí. Que sería famoso, que las cámaras no esperarían a tomar mi foto, que sería un empresario millonario. Y mi promesa más importante, mi razón más grande en esta vida, es tu hermana Videl. Sé que ahora la conoces y la observas desde el cielo, ten por seguro que yo cuidaré de ella. Te prometí también que dejaría de estar triste y que vería lo positivo de la vida pasara lo que pasara. Que sería siempre alegre, que sería optimista a todo en la vida. Te imagino jugando conmigo en todo momento, eso es lo que me mantiene siempre sonriente".

Unas puertas se abren desde el otro lado del campo abierto del jardín, en una pared de gran tamaño que hace de umbral. Una joven de pelo corto, sudadera amarilla, shorts blancos y zapatos negros entra presurosa a donde él está y corre a su encuentro cuando logra verlo.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?

Llega a donde él y lo abraza. Él también lo hace y cuando se separan pone su mano sobre su pelo y lo empieza a acariciar. Videl se siente querida y protegida. Su padre se le queda viendo y luego deja una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Claro que sí Videl, tu padre el gran Mr. Satán siempre sale victorioso ja ja ja!

Le dijo volviendo a su actitud acostumbrada de siempre, la cual adopta para todos los que le conocen. No era momento aun de revelarle a Videl que ella sí tuvo un hermano. Siempre supo que ella tuvo sus deseos de tener uno, y aunque realmente ya había tenido a uno mayor, consideró que no era momento de revelarle la dolorosa verdad hasta después de algún tiempo más.

Videl le comienza a contar todo lo que había pasado. Él escucha atento, usando su actuación para hacerse el sorprendido. En ocasiones no dejaba de mirar al cielo por lo sumamente bendecido que se sentía y porque en su corazón sabía que las memorias de su difunto hijo le habían ayudado en esta ocasión a mejorar como padre, como ser humano y como un héroe en su propio mundo.

Y así fue como Mr. Satán pudo trascender como hombre y como persona. Se perdonó el pasado, trabajó su presente y labró su camino para el futuro. Utilizando su propio puño de dragón a su manera, asegurándose su linaje por mil años más.

* * *

FIN

* * *

13,000 palabras.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Gracias a todos por el seguimiento y la lectura, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Mr. Satán y tuve que ver esta película obligadamente ya que me tocó por sorteo. Había sido de las pocas que se me habían pasado de ver y fue también en parte a que realmente no le había tomado la importancia necesaria. Pensé que había sido una de esas que salieron por puro interés comercial, pero después de verla me di cuenta que era bastante buena, contiene grandes mensajes. Para los que no la han visto se las recomiendo ampliamente.

Hasta el siguiente y nos vemos en una próxima lectura.


End file.
